Caught
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: When making out with your arch nemesis do not, I repeat do not, get caught. Especially not by professor Snape. Rating mostly for language!


Summary: When making out with your arch nemesis do not, I repeat do not, get caught. Especially not by professor Snape.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Caught

"But Harry I love you."

The brunette shook his head as a sign that he had thoroughly given up. Too bad Ginny wouldn't. Harry and Ginny had been friends since the ginger haired girl's first year at Hogwarts. She had also been the first person Harry told that he was gay.

The brunette Gryffindor had thought she had understood and only wanted to help so he accepted the offer of faking to be together. The had 'gone out' for about two months when Harry had finally come out to Ron and Hermione.

To his surprise the two of them had told him the exact opposite concerning the wizarding world's take on homosexuality. Ginny had said that it was even less accepted than in the muggle world, but Ron had said that most wizards were at least bi.

This had, naturally, invoked quite the fight between Harry and Ginny. In the middle of the Great Hall. During lunch. Harry was still thanking Merlin that no one had actually listened enough to find out what the 'happy couple' was fighting about.

Apparently Harry had believed Ginny when she had said that no one really accepted gays in the wizarding world. Ron and Hermione had been so furious when they found out Ginny had said that Harry wasn't even sure if he could stop them from hurting the poor sixth year student.

That first fight was now a week ago and Ginny kept insisting that Harry wasn't gay. He was just confused she said. Because of that he had made it his mission to prove to Ginny, once and for all, that he was gay.

"You don't love me Ginny. You love the idea of _being_ with me."

The red head shook her head so quickly Harry was scared it was going to snap right off of the girl's neck. The brunette released a deep sigh. How was he going to prove his homosexuality to Ginny if the damn girl wouldn't listen.

The sound of nearing footsteps pulled Harry out of his musings. The brunette turned his head to look at the person and saw his long time rival Draco Malfoy nearing them. Harry made a quick decision and turned back to Ginny.

"You want me to prove to you that I really _am_ gay? Then watch."

Just as Malfoy was about to pass the two of them, his mouth already open to make a rude and snide remark, Harry grabbed the blond by his tie and pressed his lips against Draco's. The Gryffindor could hear Ginny gasp and soon after that retreading footsteps sounded through the otherwise silent hallway.

Harry pulled away from the shell shocked Slytherin and smiled an apologetic smile. Draco's eyes were as wide as the castle's dinner plates and they were completely focused on the Gryffindor's lips. Said Gryffindor's smile turned into a frown. Harry was about to open his mouth to say something when Malfoy's lips crashed into his own.

Harry moaned and closed his eyes. Well this was turning out quite interesting. Damn Malfoy could kiss! Harry pressed the blond into the wall behind them and parted Draco's legs with his knee. The Slytherin moaned deeply and thrust against Harry's thigh wantonly.

When Harry felt Draco's cock harden against his leg the brunette started to rub said leg against the blond's pelvis in a circular motion. Malfoy tugged on Harry's hair when the need for air became to strong.

They parted and rested their foreheads against each other, but never once did Draco stop thrusting his hard cock up and down Harry's thigh. Wanting release as well Harry took his thigh from in between Draco's legs.

The blond moaned in disapproval but that moan soon turned into one of utter bliss as Harry replaced his thigh with his own pelvis. The two boys thrust their pelvis' against each other in a wild rhythm. They were on the brink of coming when someone cleared their throat behind them.

Draco looked over Harry's shoulder and was about to tell whoever interrupted them to sod off when he came face to face with Professor Snape. The black haired professor shook his head disapprovingly as Draco buried his face in Harry's neck.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"I would expect things like this from Mr. Potter, but really Draco what were you thinking?"

All three of them were now sitting in Snape's office. Harry and Draco sat next to each other holding hands without them even noticing as the professor paced angrily in front of them. Harry thought he looked a little bit like a wild panther, but he would never tell Snape that.

"Well technically Harry did start all of this."

The brunette Gryffindor glared at Draco. Draco shrunk down in his seat and shivered. That glared had positively screamed 'shut up or we will never do that again'. As much as Malfoy would have loved to deny I kissing Harry had been so good.

Harry's eyes brightened a little when an idea pushed its way into his mind. He, not so subtly, looked at his watch and mock gasped. Snape looked over at the brunette and heatedly glared at his least favorite student.

"Why look at the time its nearly curfew. We must be going Professor."

With that Harry jumped off of his seat and pulled Draco along with him. Once they were outside of Snape's office Harry, once again, pushed Draco into the wall behind them. He gave the blond a quick kiss before he smiled at him.

"He was right you know. We were really being stupid getting caught like that. So how about we meet in front of the room of requirements in two hours and don't get caught for a while?"

Without waiting for an answer the brunette pulled away from Draco and walked down the deserted hallway in the direction which Malfoy guessed would lead him to the Gryffindor common room. Draco blinked before he ran a hand through his hair.

He looked at his watch and sighed. Well now he had two hours until he would meet Harry and nothing to do until then. Draco turned back and watched Harry's retreading back. The blond chuckled quietly and ran after Harry.

Why wait two hours.

**A/N: So what did you think? This was a spontaneous, got to write it now until I forget sort of thing. Hope some of you liked it and please to not hesitate to tell me whether you liked it or whether you thought it was total crap...:) REVIEW**


End file.
